Seal
by LyHy
Summary: The war between dragons and human needs an ending. There is where I can put them a happy ending. Sorry for bad at summary. Don't totally sure about pairings.
1. chapter 1

**A suddenly plot, I hope everything will be going to be well. All the stress come over me. Some writer's blocks for other stories. I write this one just for communicate. Thank you.**

It's 400 years from the day The Dark Wizard and Dragons disappeared.

Today, the weather is so nice, with the sun softly falls over the Earthland.

On Island, the Fairy Tail mages are examinating to become a next S-class wizard.

Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Gajeel are running out of their life to reach the destiny. The last point is the grave of their First Master.

They are so near, it's just a few minutes to lay their hands on the Sphere.

There is it, but not really it.

In front of the grave, stading 2 people, a long blond girl and an older black hair boy. They seem arguing,

Argue about something... laying next to their feet.

It's a giant eggs, around Wendy's height. The only different thing between it and other eggs is it's brightening.

They watch in an awe, when the egg stirs a bit. Does it start to hatch?

However, before they can get the answer, a unexpected action happen that make them tense.

"Hey, Are you a giant Happy there?" The pink haired idiot has silently approached the weird egg, knock on it shell lightly.

The two arguing people stop their conversation, turn their attention to the one who speak.

All to their shock, the egg stirs more, and *CRACK*

The light is overload to their vision. It's not a bright light as the sun over their heads, it's little darker, hotter, and creepier.

When the light dies down, releases in front of their eyes was a girl, not simple in a human form.

She has a pair of dragon black wings, with some gold scales, her vivid scarlet hair is flowing over her body. She is laying there with her arms cross, hugging her legs shrunk over her chest.

The black haired boy standing next to her sighs. He slowly knees on the ground beside the pink haired boy, raises his hand to pat the new girl while mumbling something...

The dark magic gathers under his hand, Natsu is about to yell but stops when he sees her wings slowly retrieve to her body.

She is really as same as a human now.

Waiting for the next step, they nearly skip their breath to watch a strange girl hatched from a egg.

As a slow motion, they look the girl yawns, raises her head up, blinks her eyes many times, before totally open them.

She has a pair of brown orbs, with two yellow slits.

Most of people stand here know what it means... it's eyes of dragon, the smaller version of what they had seen during their childhood with their foster parents.

When everyone are deep in thought, include other people on the Island, when they feels some strange magic starts from here, the girl is in opposite position.

Narrowing her eyes around, she has no memory or clue what's happening, but she can feel the same magic from 2 figures nearest her that just waked her up a moment ago.

Staring at the pink and black haired boys, she smiles...

"Pa, Ma"

... That's definitely wrong, but not effect to a certain idiot.

"Hahaha... come her with your papa..Let's me see... uhm... what's your name? No No... you wouldn't know, you were just hatched from that giant egg. Erza, Erza Dragneel is good right?" Natsu laughs, spreads his arms to her.

"That's great. Thanks papa, and Mama." The girl gives back a genius smile and reach her smaller arms to Natsu.

The sight is so warm and lovely if you don't mention...

Everyone sweatdrop with the idiot's behavior. Does he know her? And she is not little enough to be your daughter... or does he really care?

The worst is the black haired boy, who is supposed to be mama, twitching in angry, embarrassment. All over 400 years, there is the first time he regrets to take care of a new born.

Well, there are more problems to settle down, so he will calm himself.

 ** _Natsu Dragneel - 16 (416)_**

 ** _Gray Fullbuster - 16 (116)_**

 ** _Erza Dragneel - 15 (415)_**

 ** _Zeref Dragneel - 19 (428)_**

 ** _Gajeel Redfox - 18 (418)_**

 ** _Mavis Vermilion - 19 (119)_**


	2. Chapter 2: Matter

**Sorry for take a long time, I'm such an irresponsible person. Usually have new plots but become lazily in update. Well... I will stop doing with my crazy spirits and focus on my recently stories. I'm sorry again.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Chapter 2: Matters

The situation now is really confused. Well... not with all the people, at least a currently pink haired boy, a scarlet haired 'egg-girl', a dark blue haired girl, and a blue fur cat are playing together.

The only boy pokes the strange girl's face, making she laughs joyfully, when the small girl and the cat 'aww' in admired faces, the new turns her head to them, observe them with her slits and them suddenly smiles and tackles them into a loving and tight hug.

They are so silly, yep and happy.

Contrary to them, all the most powerful member of Fairy, the Master and two 'strange' figures are in a serious state.

After knowing that they are the Darkest Wizard of all the time and the Founder of Fairy Tail, the rest is deep in thought. They really don't know how to react.

"Don't show that faces. We have some more important to do." the infamous dark wizard said, while the platinum blonde haired girl grunts, she definitely feels uncomfortable with these problems.

"Oh well, Mr.Zeref, what are happening?" The tiny master wonders, not sure how to call him.

"About the girl and just Sir is fine."

"What is the matter with her? We saw a strange, power and... evil magic from here." Laxus glances over the innocent, kawaii girl, who are climbing on the pink haired idiot, buries her face to his chest and yawns, totally feel asleep.

"Oh. It's her, and she is all of our problems here my grandson." Mavis grunts again, but Laxus is twitching slightly.

"No. She is our solution. We have to protect her by any cost."

Zeref calmly said, when the First is about argue again, the tiny Master decides to take the next situation.

"Please, can you tell me about the problem now than keep on arguing on the time."

The duo silence for a while before the First sighs and gives in. There is something more important than it and not mention, the time to help the girl wakes up her true power before the time coming is not really long enough.

All of them keep their eyes face each others, include the Sky Dragon Slayer, and Natsu, who is gentle patting the questioned girl's luxury hair when she is sleeping on his lap with the blue cat sitting on his shoulder.

The attention is so strained, no one wonders to move a muscle, only the dark haired boy and platinum blonde haired girl seem more calmer.

Silent for a second more, our Lord Zeref opens his mouth, starts the currently state of the Earthland.

"She is the Sinner of Dragon, who has the strongest seed from King and Queen. The one, who you give all your hope, and maybe wish to never meet her."

The dead of silent envelopes all the people stand here, looking down at the peaceful sleeping girl, the news is overload their head.

What does it mean? Dragons? The Sinner? Something is going on...

Mavis coughs, taking the attention back, she is thinking for some seconds before looking at her guild members.

"And at least, she is the daughter of our Second Queen Eileen and... the Dark Dragon, Acnologia."

 **Sorry, I know you will displease with my cut, but my brain is overload just like them. I will come back soon, or a bit later. I come back to my work and all. Please review.**


End file.
